Scattered
by Ruminesca
Summary: Many months have passed since they traveled to the new world. After regaining her lost profound emotions and accepting whom she was, Claire "Lightning" Farron starts living a full live surrounded by her friends and family. Despite all this happiness, bothered by a strange aura haunting her mind every day, Lightning goes on a journey to suppress her inner turmoil once and for all.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! Rumi here~ Some on you might be familiar with me but if not, nice to meet you my fellow Lightis/Nokurai shippers!**

**I'm very new to this whole fanfiction thingy so my writing skill may be a little bit rusty at the moment. I intended to make this story a oneshot doujinshi/comic but as I wrote the story down on paper, one thing led to another so I ended up making a full-fledged twisted story which I thought I'd share it with you. 3**

**Before you begin to read, I'd like to explain few things: Everything is set after the ending of Lightning Returns and mid-action of FFXV (probably). Since we still have very few information about FFXV's plot I decided to go crazy with my imagination. I was only inspired by the short length FF trailers and while my view on the characters will greatly differ from some of you, I really hope they will remain likeable to your taste. Anyway I will stop spamming you with my notes. Enjoyyy~**

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

The King frowned at the sight multiple guns pointed at him. He and his fellow comrades stood in the dim light of the meeting room and held firmly their magic swords against the imposing squad of soldiers surrounding them. Regis Lucis Caelum breathed slowly and steadily. One wrong move, and someone, if not him will be killed instantly.

"My old friend… why the fierce look?" the oppressor's eyes glistened, his voice raspy and fiendish.

"One would be, when uncovering a wolf in sheep's clothing." the king retorted sarcastically. His dark humor still as prominent when facing death.

"Oh you hurt me Regis. It's strange how people say you are considerate and…oh what was it again… _generous_?" the man tilted his head and waved playfully his weapon in front of Regis' nose. The king gazed at his enemy's action absently, his face stoic as ever.

"So how about you live up to your reputation and hand me the thing I need?"

The older man glared "I think you know my answer, Idola. Even my reputation is none of my concern at this moment."

Idola wasn't satisfied with the reply "You know… as much as I'm honored to see the wonderful display of swords from your subordinates, I'm afraid I'm completely outnumbering your men." He laughed and shoved his gun into Regis" neck. "But…since I can't allow you to be hurt right now how about I hurt your people!" Before anyone could react, Idola shoot one of the Lucis' men in the shoulder. Instantly, the victim screamed in agony and fell onto his knees.

"Cor!" The king called. The breath went out of him. It was as if he had been hit by a truck. It was painful to see his trusting man suffering like that. His companions were not feeling any better. Some were quivering in place at the sight of blood.

All of the sudden, a Niflheim soldier barged into the meeting room and alerted his leader about his report. Both of them withdrew to the dark corner to whisper about new orders. Regis merely managed to catch few words like _"son" "execute" "right away"_ and it was enough for him to know the rest of the content. His breath became heavy and sweat drops started forming on his forehead. If there was one thing that could break him apart, it was the death of his only son.

Cor Leonis' locked his eyes on the Lucian king. He also happened to hear more or less Idola's new orders. He knew very well that the death of the only heir would bring doom to his nation. Regis glanced at his royal guard, his anxiousness plainly obvious. Cor understood the meaning behind his leader's expression. "Find Noctis and protect him at all cost".

Despite the burning pain in his shoulder, the guard was resolved to execute his new mission. While Idola was still distracted, swiftly, Cor rose on his feet and ran toward the windows. He took the enemy soldiers by surprised and dodged their bullet with a flawless rapid movement. As he got near the huge window, he grabbed one of his opponent and tossed him toward the others, making them fall in a domino effect. Soon after the wounded man threw himself into the glass, shattering it with his body weight.

Far in the back of the room, Regis could only pray for his son's safety as he watched his loyal guard jumping out of the window, escaping the vicious hands of Idola.

* * *

**A/N: So it begins... Reviews are greatly appreciated! Since I'm my own beta-tester, I will be happy if some of you could point out errors I made in the story. Once again, I'm not exactly a writer but if things go right I might try to entertain you as much as I can :D**


	2. Beautiful Life

**A/N: Finally the first chapter! Yup~ In this one, I will introduce you to the life Lightning and her friends have been leading since the end of the old world. Some events will be quickly explained and some will be up to your imagination.**

**Just a fair warning: The first few chapters will be slow paced. I prefer to make a steady development and set up things before jumping into the action without any explanation. I know very well how annoying it is when a plot is rushed that why I will make sure to spare you that pain. hehe~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beautiful life**

Lightning Farron stared curiously at the tiny white box she just received from a good gentleman, most likely the local postman, who had the bad luck to be lost in the overly complicated corridor leading to her apartment after he tried to go outside. As she inspected the parcel carefully, she noticed her name and address boldly scribbled with a handwriting way too familiar for her. Recognizing the only potential sender of this mysterious box, Lightning let out a small smile before putting the box on the kitchen countertop.

In the doorway, a wild tanned woman cleared her throat, her hands holding two glasses of red wine.

"Say Light..." she complained with her strong accent "I wish you would stop leaving me hanging when I'm trying to tell you about my new discoveries of this world…EVEN when someone knocks the door."

Light eyed her friend skeptically before replying, "You know Fang… I would gladly listen to you seriously if you stopped littering MY apartment with strange liquors!" Then she pointed at the suspicious bottles standing on the dining table…all opened.

"That's what I was talking about Light! How about you sit down and enjoy few drinks since you don't even bother to listen to my fascinating theories about this world? I mean it could be a very good material for your next bestseller!"

"Fang! I am a fantasy writer… what you were talking about for the past 30 minutes was about wine cultivation! How do you expect me to write something about farming life?" the frustrated pinkette exclaimed

"…Says the one who actually wrote her autobiography and sold it successfully across the world…" Fang hummed quietly

Lightning grunted and glared at her friend. While Fang's statement was true, Lightning never intended to publish her work and become a famous author. When she first stepped in this alien place, Light had a need to record her wondrous journey from a long distant world. Everything seemed like a dream at that time, but her friends and she, knew that what she wrote down was pure truth. It was only a matter of time when Sazh Katzroy, the wise man of the party, acquainted an editor from a famous publishing house. Seeing how devoted Lightning was to her work, Sazh introduced the editor to the Farrons and decided to "borrow" the manuscript for few days. Soon after that, a mail had been sent to Lightning with a request for permission to print her script into a book. Her sister, Serah, jumped out of excitement and convinced the older Farron to write back a confirmation.

Recalling that event, Lightning glanced toward the white box "_Speaking of which_…" she thought. Her sudden diversion drew Fang's attention.

"By the way, you haven't told me yet where you got that little box from?" she asked.

"Oh this…."

Lightning, deciding to check the content, was welcomed with a short foreign melody as she opened the box. Inside, at the bottom of the music box rested few photos of a couple posing in front of various monuments and a long letter written with a beautiful feminine handwriting. The wild woman leaned on her friend's shoulder and smirked knowingly.

"Aha! I see… it's a little souvenir from the spunky newly-weds" as she said that, Fang took out the photos and started studying them one by one. On the other side, Lightning read silently the letter from her beloved sister, a faint smile crossing her lips.

_Dear Claire,_

_How are you? I miss you so much. Right now, Snow and I are in Eternal City, visiting the wonders of this world. We have been here for two days and that's felt pretty eternal (though I can reveal that the food here is excellent, just excellent)._

_While we were drinking some exotic specialties, I came across the local library and saw your book selling out as fast as the day it came out. See? I told you that you would be successful! Next time you write something, it had better be good as __Fabula Nova Crystallis__ got it? By the way, did you see the latest news? It seems like some big politicians are preparing the big meeting to end the cold war. It is somewhat ironic how wherever we go there is bound to be some conflict. But since they are ending it, Snow will bring me to Lucis. They say that it's the most advanced nation in this world. I'm curious about it, and since we will be on the way there, I plan to…._

At that moment, before Light managed to finish reading, Fang snatched the letter from her hand and started reading it, much to Light's discomfort. As the ex-soldier was about to pull Fang's cheek and embark on another endless battle over possession, a loud knock interrupted their angry thoughts. This time, Fang went to open the door and to her surprise, it was her younger ginger-haired friend.

"Vanille! Perfect timing!" welcomed warmly the tanned woman.

"Umm.. Was I interrupting something?" asked quietly Vanille "I believe I heard you two shouting from the corridor"

"Oh no, sunshine! We were simply… "debating" over who gets to check out Serah's gifts from abroad" assured Fang with a wild smile

Lightning Farron rolled her eyes over that statement "Hello Vanille. Please don't mind Fang… I think she might have tasted too much of the alcohol she brought here….isn't that right?" she finished her sentence with an ominous emphasis toward the older woman.

Vanille simply looked at them amused and shrugged "Hehe. I'm glad Fang lifted up your mood Light."

Lightning looked at the young girl curiously not exactly knowing what she meant. She didn't have to ask either as Vanille offered the explanation right away.

"Actually I asked Fang to drop by your apartment because you seem to be off these days. We are really worried about you Light."

"Right! You've been sulking ever since Serah and Snow left for their honeymoon." Fang added, "So…I thought I would try to chill you out with these"

Fang tilted her head toward the pile of bottles resting on the table. Lightning looked up at her. She could not believe they did that all to cheer her up. She chuckled bitterly:

"100 points for originality"

"Well I tried" Fang lift her hands in defeat but her face still wearing a gentle grin. Lightning shook her head and brushed off her pink strands.

"I'm actually grateful for what you're try to do. But you needn't be worried about me"

"Even if you are gloomy?"

"That's not true at all" Light protested, "it's just that, they suddenly came up with this crazy idea of exploring this new world, who knows how long it will take them. Besides, it's normal to be worried. What if something happens during their journey?"

Lightning clenched her fist, irritated at the thought of her sister last minute announcement about the "honeymoon plans" before leaving her apartment. No doubt, it was that oak's idea!

As if sensing her annoyance, the female Pulsians dropped back and laid each a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy sunshine! I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves! They are still young and adventurous (well physically). You know how it is" Fang winked, confident of her words.

"Yeah… young 500 years old kids…" Lightning retorted ironically "and here I thought AFTER all these years the matured enough to at least settle down"

Vanille and Fang laughed warmly. They knew how overprotective Lightning was toward her sister. If a device could measure the amount of anxiety she holds every single time Serah is out of her view, it would most likely explode from overheat.

"Look" Fang spoke slowly, her voice calm and composed "They have been through a lot these past decades. How about you just let them have fun. I know you don't want to be away from little sis again but hey… this time they will come back for sure….ain't that right?"

Light looked at her and nodded quietly. She felt a bit cooler as she thought about Fang's words. Meanwhile the ginger-haired girl grabbed one of the many wines lying on the table and smiled wildly at her friends, her eyes full of excitement.

"So… "she hummed joyously "while they are away! We, the single ladies will finally have our own party!"

"That's what she said!" Fang declared, she too wearing a smirk Light knew TOO well. The following minutes resumed with Vanille shoving the bottles into each hand of the ladies and tuning up some music from the radio, bringing to the room a buoyant atmosphere.

"I bet you lost your thick head after all these years" the pinkette challenged Fang

"Same to you…same to you" she poked back, lightly pushing her friend's head.

* * *

As Lightning Farron crouched back on her bed after suffering the endless rambling of the Pulsian about her new work at the special intelligence agency. How she got that work was still a mystery to Lightning. Once, Vanille briefly mentioned about Fang's sudden encounter with a wanted criminal on run. Not only he bumped into her, the man was stupid enough to steal her purse with a gift for little Dahz. As stubborn as she was, Fang decided to track him down and somehow ended as a federal agent. What exactly happened that day, Lightning will never know for sure.

"Ugh my head..." the ex-soldier sunk onto her pillow and sighed loudly "That Fang…I will never let her drink those expensive wines anymore!"

She rolled on her sheet and stared at the ceiling. Her mind slowly submerging into random thoughts and questions.

"Vanille and Fang sure know how to read my mood. Even if I wanted, I'd never try to burden them with my worries. It's been a while since we managed to start a new life. I have everything I wished to come back to after all those trials….and yet why can't I sleep? I can feel it… something is awaiting me... but what?"

Lightning sat up in her empty bed and tried to clear her mind. She looked up and saw the stars radiating in the dark sky. When was the last time she appreciated the beauty of nature?

Lightning lifted her right hand passively, closed her eyes and breathed. Then breathed again. And again. And again….

At that instant, clear ice formed inside her palm. _Blizzara. _

Although her journey ended, she still wielded magic. Was it some kind of premonition? She was the only one who kept these mystic powers out of everyone. Hope Estheim was the first to discover this unnatural occurrence. Then again, he was the only one with whom Lightning could trust with her deep troubles. He was after all an irreplaceable adviser, even during her final battle in the dying world.

Dazed, she slowly recalled their conversation the day she decided to drop by Hope's newly built facility…

_"I believe it's the consequence of your long fight with Bhunivelze… I can't say for sure but perhaps your existence as a savior was so overwhelming that when you joined hands with the chaos child, it transferred a part of your abilities to this world." Hope explained carefully as he drank a mug of freshly brewed coffee and read the daily e-newspaper. It was an amusing sight for Lightning even when he went back to his adult form. She still remembered the day she lectured the little lost kid who was determined to get revenge for his mother despite his weak build. _

_"So you're saying that I won't be getting rid of this power anytime soon...is that it?" a knowing groan escaped the ex-savior's lips._

_"Consider it as a gift from the old world," the young scientist said, and his eyes never leaving the gadget (probably his own creation) "But I suggest you avoid using them publicly… or in perpetuity." _

_"Great… so far so good…" Lightning sighed and brushed her messy bangs aside._

_"Light… what I'm trying to say is that people from here are rather unfamiliar with magic… it's practically… non-existent I dare say." He turned his head and peered out at her cautiously._

Suddenly, a chilling wave hit her face, sending her strange shivers along the way. Lightning snapped her eyes open, her heart pounding. In quick motion, she jumped on her feet and put on her defensive pose then scanned her surroundings carefully. _Nothing_. Yet she swore she felt an alien presence.

Sighing, she collapsed in the bed and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"It must be the migraine from the alcohol" she calmed herself

Although it wasn't the first time she detected that oppressing sensation, it had been haunting her long before she woke up from her stasis to witness the end of the world.

Sometimes it would appear like a cold breeze bringing the dawn of winter, sometimes it would emit a child's voice constantly asking the female savior "_Who are you?"_

It was such an innocent question but Lightning could feel the strong impact that conveyed these words.

* * *

**A/N: Hah! I bet none of you imagined Lightning as a bestseller novelist. I always thought she would make a good storyteller when she explained to Serah her journey to Valhalla. On top of that she has a very charismatic soothing voice... *cough***

**The FFXV crew is not mentioned yet but hey, let's have a little bit of Fang+Lightning+Vanille moments! I see totally see them as apartment neighbours. Don't worry, Noctis will appear in the next chapter! :D**


	3. Departure

**A/N: Omg thanks for the reviews everyone! That made my day! I'm so glad you enjoy the story. To celebrate that I wrote you a new chapter tonight (this morning? whatever the time zone). I seriously think I should stop uploading so fast or else I will run out of ideas... *cough***

**Thanks again, it really motivates me knowing that there are people reading my fanfic. Then again who doesn't? (YES my fellow lightis writers, I'M WAITING FOR UPDATES). *stares***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Departure**

Hope strode silently behind Lightning and Vanille as the moved toward the main street where the car was patiently waiting for its passenger. Lightning's legs drove in fluid efficiency- like a soldier she used to be. He could hear her breathing slowly and deliberately, as if somehow trying to filter her thoughts. Vanille, on the other hand was lively as always, she was bouncing along side Lightning, talking to her.

"Say, will you bring me some souvenirs" the happy girl asked

"Hah… isn't Serah's enough for you right now?" the pinkette replied as she tapped Vanille's head. She was like a second sister to her. She could get used to that…

"Well I sure want to know what kind of gift I will get from YOU!"

Vanille grinned at her friend, no doubt trying to distract her from her concern she had been facing since this morning. Hope wanted to say something to Lightning but he didn't dare in front of Vanille. Thankfully, as the car was in view, Vanille spotted familiar figures in the distance. She excitedly rushed toward them leaving Hope and Lightning behind.

"Do you really need to go?" Hope asked, as he made sure Vanille was far enough for him to start a private conversation. He was always the cautious type especially with things going on around the formal-savior. She was his mentor and in some way, a parent. He had once felt an abrupt hollowness after losing his mother. He could remember how gray he felt when he realized he didn't even have a chance to give her a proper funeral. If he were about to lose Lightning or anyone close to him… he would feel like he totally betrayed himself and his promise to protect his friends.

"Yeah… Don't worry I'm just taking a brief holiday. I had a lot on mind after settling down on these new lands and I feel like I need to find more about this world." She reassured him with a small smile "After all, I was the one who brought you and everyone here."

Hope studied her face carefully but… how could one read her when she put that stoic face? The scientist sighed and looked down "You're not hiding anything from us, are you? Like something involving your powers?"

Lightning nodded quietly and turned her head away from Hope looking at the sun "I'm not weak Hope. You know that very well. If something attacks me, I will make sure to knock him out before he even touches me. Besides, you said: Don't use your powers. Didn't you?" She then looked back at him, her eyes piercing with resolution.

Hope scratched his head and exhaled a deep ailing breath "Okay, I give up. Knowing how stubborn you are, I should guess I will never convince you to stay." At that moment, he grabbed his huge bag (something Light would wonder why he carried that around today) and pulled out a long item wrapped in black cloth. As he handed it to Light, she judged it quite heavy. Curious, she glimpsed inside the cloth and looked in bewilderment. _It can't be…_

"Hope..." she stammered as she stared at the gift in disbelief "How did you…?"

"I had it completed yesterday. It was kind of easy with all the materials at our disposition," he explained, his face filled with a proud grin "I just thought you might need it someday. It totally fits you."

"Thank you…" she whispered and immediately placed it inside her suitcase. "I thought it was forbidden in some countries?"

Hope shrugged without any comment and went ahead to greet Fang and Sazh who were beside the car with Vanille.

"Ready sunshine?" Fang called. Her deep blue uniform rustled in the crisp breeze. She looked… different. Of course, she would occasionally wear her tribal robe in her apartment, stating that there was nothing more comfortable to sleep in than the clothes from her homeland. Vanille would always tease Fang about how handsome she looked in that suit to the point that her female co-workers drooled over her constantly.

"Yeah," Lightning checked her watch. It read 10.30 a.m. "My train is coming soon. I need to get to the station in 30 minutes."

At that moment, Sahz took the suitcase away from her and placed it in the trunk puffing at the same time "Why do you women always carry such heavy baggage? I swear it makes a gentleman's life harder…ugh"

Suddenly Fang smacked his back very...very hard. "Yo old man! Don't break you back, you still have to escort us to the station. We won't do much without you, so get your bones together."

"Us?" the pinkette asked. She crossed her arms and glared at her friend.

"What? I wanna be the last witness of your disappearance." Fang explained but Lightning still eyed her suspiciously. "I mean, two witnesses are better than one, right old man?" she shoved Sahz's arm lightly, mentally begging for some assistance. The latter one frowned and dismissed any eye contact from the wild woman.

"What about your job?" Lightning asked

"It can wait."

To that, the ex-savior smirked and punched lightly her shoulder "You know I will come back soon."

"You're Lightning, duh! You randomly strike out of nowhere then go poof when we least expect it" Fang joked and hugged her "Of course I know you, you always do."

Lightning held her back before her tanned friend broke the contact to throw her in the car, literally.

"Let's go!" she shouted happily, as she joined Light in the backseat, Sahz readily starting the engine.

Suddenly Hope knocked gently the side window. Lightning immediately leaned forward to push the button opening it.

"Hey Light, one more thing," the young man said, "I've been researching some possible energy resources these past months. So you better stay in contact alright?"

"Why's that so?" Lightning arched her eyebrow. It was unusual for Hope to share with her his personal ground research. If he did, he would more likely present her the ending result. However, she could see, in the way his eyes gleamed, that it was probably worth knowing.

"Just stay in contact." he repeated.

Uncertain what to expect, Lightning directed her head to Vanille who was just behind Hope. "Vanille"

"Y..yes?" she looked up

"Take care of Hope."

"Roger that!" the girl smiled, obviously delighted.

Moments later, after bidding goodbye, the car was speeding down a paved road that stretched out across the valley. A faint cluster of buildings disappearing in the back. Fang watched in disbelief as Sahz pushed the speedometer up around 170 kilometers an hour – over 100 miles per hour.

"Eight kilometers to the station,' the dark skinned man said, 'I'll have you there in two minutes"

Fang searched for a seatbelt in vain. Sure, if she was driving it wouldn't be a problem, but you can never know with Sazh. Last time she was with him in an airship, it didn't end well (even if it was because a monster hit them). _Why not make it three and get us there alive?!_

Unlike her, Lightning sat silently staring absently through the window. She thought about the strange phenomenon that took place several nights ago. Serah often ribbed her that if she get chills every night it could be a sign of her catching a cold. Lightning often laughed it off, reminding her that catching a cold in mid-July would make her look like an idiot – but deep down she felt uneasy, that child voice which spoke to her every now and then sounded so…sad and terrified.

"What's going on between Vanille and Hope?" Fang randomly asked, pulling Farron from her daydream.

"What?"

"When you asked Vanille to take care of Hope, she looked pretty happy. You know something about it? I've never seen her like that." Fang retorted, her fingers impatiently tapping against her crossed arm.

"I don't know what you are talking about? I didn't EVEN know you were into stupid gossips, Fang"

Lightning swore she saw a sweat drop falling from Fang's forehead. The agent visibly frustrated. Without warning, Sazh jammed on the brakes, making both women fall forward.

"Argh that's enough!" the wild woman exploded as she balanced herself "I'm trying to calm down over here and you just had to hit those brakes! What's with you and that speed? Are you trying to kill us?"

"In fact," Sazh laughed and pointed his finger outside "Lucky for you, we arrived just in time."

Fang sighed loudly and exited the door with Lightning. She promised herself that the one who will drive back home will be HER, not the old man. The three moved toward the platform, the passenger train stationing on the platform. At front, a blue electric locomotive belonging to SCFF let out a hot steam signaling the departure. Lightning quickly rushed toward the platform edge and grabbed the door. Before she went completely inside the car, the pinkette glanced at her friends for the last time.

"Hey! You be careful out there!" Sahz shouted

Lighting put on her confident smirk replying loudly, "Who do think I am?"

"Yeah yeah... just say hi to Serah and Snow for me when you join them" Fang added.

The train slowly drifted away, wheels making loud scratchy noises along the way. Lightning Farron entered her cabin and placed her suitcase on the ground. Noticing Fang and Sahz energetically waving at her, she smiled softly. Long before she knew, the landscape outside the window changed its shape, showing the grass field tore by in a blur.

* * *

The young man panted hardly. His dark outfit drenched in sweat and blood. His messy black locks twirling under the seasonal wind. Who said it was the perfect time for vacations? If there was one thing he was sure of, it was to get away from Accordo as soon as possible. It is kind of ironic...to think that when he finally agreed to take a break and have some fun with his friends, he got abruptly attacked in his hotel. All he wanted was to release the stress he accumulated these past few weeks.

"Noct, run! I will hold them back, go after Ignis and Prompto!" a man with a large scar of his face shouted at him from behind

The prince hurriedly nodded at his comrade and yelled back. The noises of gunshots were so loud, as if they were above an active volcano. "Glad! As soon as you can, meet us at the cliff 5 kilometers from here. Got it?"

Gladiolus Amicitia smirked at his friend knowingly and took out his gigantic sword, pointing it toward the advancing group of soldiers, their armors made of steel similar to medieval knights. All of them moved in unison, so frightening...as if they were marionettes. As they got closer and closer, Gladiolus applied strength to his muscled arms and swung his sword with a magnificent precision sending a powerful wave, which crushed the front line instantly.

Meanwhile, the prince continued running to the north, to the rendezvous place. As he run, he turned on his magic shield, making his swords spin around his body in a speed of light, a efficient protection from any stray bullets. _I must hurry_! His friends were just right behind him causing as much distraction as possible before joining him near the cliff. Noctis was not very pleased with the fact that his best friends were protecting him like pawns in a chess game. He could fight! He had the power, more powerful than anyone did! Yet every single time he made a move toward the enemy, they would immediately barge in his way and kill for him.

Although he was tough and not very cooperative, he had a duty to fulfill. He agreed to be protected this time as he believed his friends were strong enough to take time the small elite of assassins chasing after them in the open field. Moments later, the fighting died down. Nearing the arranged place, Prince Noctis noticed his friends' arrival from afar. Noctis dismissed his swords and run toward them, his mind relieved to see them all sound and safe. However, as he took the first step, Prompto Argentum called his name, his face all pale from the sight he was about to witness.

It was too late for Noctis. He didn't notice the surviving killer and got hit in the left side of his external oblique. The bullet was so powerful that it spontaneously exploded at the contact with the skin, throwing the victim to his side. Fortunately, before the soldier reloaded his rifle, Prompto headshot him, ending the massacre for good. However, nothing ends as they supposed to. On the other side of the plain, Noctis, dizzy from the strong impact, lost his footing and fell off the cliff to the deep ocean, his body drowning under the strong waves of the deadly ocean.

"_NOCTIS_!"

* * *

**A/N: A very cliche type cliffhanger (pun intended). Sorry! Cliches are sometimes underrated though. They exist for a cause after all~ hehe**

**Whoever guesses what Light received from cutiepie-Hope will be rewarded with a...NEW CHAPTER! (ugh sorry I have nothing better to offer, besides it's obvious what she got). If you are wondering about Sahz occupation he is still a pilot but ****nowadays, **he spends more time with his son.(seriously can you imagine? His son must be mentally more than 500 years old and still stuck in a little child's body...like...wow!). 

**I realized while writing this chapter, how much I love Fang so I guess I will try to make her appear more often in the future. For now I have nothing much planned for the FFXIII crew but it will come soon... i hope.**

**Like promised, Noctis appeared in this chapter but he is pretty much useless...*gets punched*. Nomura said he was shy and overestimates his powers so I thought I might include that in my story~ See ya until then 3**


	4. Distorted waves

**A/N: Bling bling bling~~ the reward goooooes too... _The Punch Lord_ and a_llysaxox ! _Congratz...*cough* Like I said it wasn't so hard but I truthfully I had a dilemma between Blazesaber or Overture (like seriously she has sooo many weapons) but since the first thing that came to your mind was Blazesaber I shall include it in the story~_  
_**

**So finally the 3rd chapter is up! Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Distorted waves**

Many kilometers away the inauspicious cliff and the alarmed calls of fugitives, echoing against the dark void of the ocean. A wide road spread in front of Lightning, bathed in the warm sunlight of the afternoon. Fresh air filled her nostril as she inhaled deeply to begin a new day. She spent almost the whole night riding the train and systematically changing buses, even her feet felt dull after sitting for so long. Feeling a bit stiff, Lightning decided to continue her trip by walking. Not long after, she found herself gazing at towering trees and a beautiful scene of greenery. Without second thoughts, the rose-haired woman marched into the woods and slipped through the rows of bushes, her black heeled sandals rustling over the grass. What came over her could only be explained by a sudden attraction toward the deep luscious forest. She had a hunch she would find something interesting at the other end of this enchanting place and, she wasn't wrong. To her awe, Lightning was greeted with a dazzling field of golden sand spread beside an everlasting ocean. For some reason the sight the beach seemed to amuse her. She chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

Kicking her sandals aside, the young woman buried her feet under the granular sand and let the chilly breeze ruffle her silky hair. Lightning's mind was slowly filled with a faint nostalgia for Bodhum, her old life as a Guardian Corps, her childhood days. Nearing the shores, she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the rushing waves. She couldn't help but realize how long it had been since she was near any beach. Although the place she resided in offered few attractions like these, Lightning never had time to enjoy a simple walk along the docks of the local sea. As she continued wandering aimlessly, she eventually reached the rocky area. At some point, it was as if she was leaving the comfortable site for the picnic. She could see the waters rumbling dangerously against the few harsh dark chunk of boulders. It was a harsh view. Lightning Farron looked up at the bleak rocks, water foaming below them, and shivered. There was nothing to contemplate apart from…. _No… _Lightning froze, her soldier eyes fixed upon a peculiar contour of a dark figure or whatever it was. She leapt from the sandy shore and up the half-submerged boulders, which made great footholds leading to the object of her attention.

For a moment or two, Lightning couldn't believe what she saw. At her feet, laid lifelessly a body of a young male with raven locks. She fell on her knees at his side and noticed the sleek rock below him tainting in red. He was severely wounded. Luckily, as she examined him closely she realized he still had a pulse, though very weak, but the bleeding wasn't easing either. _Who could have done such a terrible thing? _Lightning scanned quickly her surrounding, her mind on high alert; the perpetrator could still be around. However, there was no sign of life apart from the mysterious man laying silently in his bloody pool. Without losing any second, Lightning lift his shirt up and struggled tend to the injury. It was a painful sight: most of his skin was ripped and burnt. Strangely, Lightning kept her calm, she too, had seen similar damages during her soldier years but most of them were rarely mended to full recovery. The victims often suffered from loss of deep tissue and pain receptors, leading them to be unable to pursue further any military career and be qualified as "invalid". Thus, it wasn't an ordinary injury.

"There's one thing I can do…" Lightning whispered to herself, as she placed hesitantly her palm over of the man's wound. "I'm sorry Hope, this is the only way I can save him."

Moments later, a warm green glow emerged from her hand that she traced over the deep injury. The young woman sighed with relief as the wound knitted itself smoothly, completely stopping the flow of blood. Gently, she lifted him up and carried the dark haired man over her shoulder. There was no point leaving him on these slippery wet rocks. She then placed him near her suitcase she had left on the sandy shore. Lightning collapsed near him and gasped for breath. It has been a while since she made any big effort. She had been living in comfort for so long that she nearly lost her fitness. The ex-soldier sat up and stared down at her protégé. For the first time, she studied his face carefully she failed to notice earlier in the midst of her endeavor. He seemed to be a refined young man in his early twenties. He had a slim, strong build with pronounced muscles from apparent years of training. Yet, what impressed her the most was his handsome face despite all the tiny almost invisible scars that littered his pale face. For some reason, she looked forward to see what his eyes looked like and his voice sounded like, wondering if they will welcome or repel her.

The rose-haired woman let out a lethargic sigh as she rested her chin on her knees and looked at the horizon.

"What…am I getting myself into…?" she muttered to herself, thinking about the stranger's blood. She had a premonition that getting involved with this man will do her no good.

* * *

Noctis could smell roses filling his air and a faint light hitting his eyes. He was back on the vast grassy field he would often play with his friends when they were still at their tender years. Before he could make any move, the field became blurry and somehow…distant. He realized he was alone, helpless and small. He looked around desperately for help, but there was nobody to be seen; although, he heard running footsteps. There were heavy and slow, similar to an adult's. His heart leapt: Somebody called for him, yet the voice was distorted in an odd way. He started dashing toward the shadow in front of him, seeking for some comfort. However, the moment he made contact with it everything dissolved, from the shadowy entity to the setting. Now, he was standing upon an empty parched ground. Everything turned to ashes. _Right, that place no longer exists._ The war had taken a devastating turn for the nations; places that were once playgrounds would turn into bloody battlefields and magnificent building that were once called home would turn into ruins, accompanied with terrifying explosions. Or was it? Noctis started losing himself in the spiral of time and events. Everything was dark and confusing. He could hear different voices, especially those of his friends when he fell off the cliff but… in the sea of voices there was one he couldn't recognize. It was a deep female voice echoing in his ears "Wake up!"

The man flashed his eyes wide open. He awakened to see pink strands tickling his face belonging to an unknown woman hovering over his form. At first blink, he swore he saw her figure being surrounded by tiny shining balls he believed to be the departing souls of dead people. As long as he could remember, he was cursed with the power to see expiring life. Years ago, he couldn't comprehend why people would throw him dread looks whenever he foretold their death, after all he was just a mere innocent kid. As he grew up, he came to understand that he was the only one who possessed that frightening ability and stopped mentioning about it in front of anyone, forever locking it inside him. Although, there was one person who understood him: she wasn't scared to talk about it openly. Unlike him, she treated it as a gift from the goddess and encouraged him to explore it farther. _Stella Nox Fleuret_ was her name. The evening they met during one of his many business parties, he was sure she felt the same connection that bounded them thus why she enthusiastically showed him how much she believed in Etro's salvation.

"Etro…" He thought aloud as he continued staring at the female stranger at his side.

In response, Lightning looked at him dumbfounded. Was he consciously calling her Etro? Or was it one of his delusions after having a near-death experience?

"Sorry to break the news but you're still alive." retorted the confused woman.

Calling her Etro of all things was the least she expected in this world. She knew very well that this universe had no longer god and goddesses. They were merely myths and legends or even simple fairy tales in order to lull children to sleep. Very few people mentioned the existence of such divinities unless in historical books and scholar theses (as Hope Estheim stated).

Suddenly the tall man blinked. The glimmering lights have vanished to his surprise, as if they were never there to begin with. Immediately he jerked back, and gawked at his savior with perplexing eyes. _What am I saying? _Noctis run his hands over his body, mostly out of awkwardness, yet realizing that he bore not a single bleeding spot on his body. He started checking and rechecking his abdomen, his mind convinced that his last memory was not deceiving him. He looked up at the pinkette, unsure whether asking her about this unnatural phenomenon was the right idea. He could have been mistaken about his injury and yet, the small trace of blood on her pale cargo pants confirmed the opposite.

The rose-haired woman did not seem fazed at his reaction and absently rose on her feet. "You… seemed like you were having a nightmare so I thought I should wake you up."

"Yeah… you can't even imagine how _terrible_ it was." He chuckled, his expression suggesting he was very grateful for her action.

Lightning judged his voice very soothing and husky. Not too annoying like Snow's nor too inquiring like Hope's.

She simply nodded in reply then lifted up her suitcase and wiped out the sand from her clothes. Noctis sharp gaze fell on her. There was something intriguing about her since he came back to his senses. Apart from her unique hair color, she wore a calm demeanor, almost too perfect in her situation. Most people would freak out finding a fatally wounded man in the middle of nowhere and their first reaction were usually _"Are you alright?"_ or _"Thank goodness, you're ok!"_. In addition, in his case, anyone would be shocked to stumble upon the royal prince of Lucis. Yet the woman in front of him remained composed and indifferent. If she were his enemy, he would be already dead. If she were his ally from the kingdom, she would already address him with high (almost irritating) respect.

However there she was, towering over his sitting frame. When she turned her attention toward him and extended her free hand, he was stunned at how graceful she looked with her silky pink hair glittering like it was imbued with tiny rubies and her beautiful electric blue eyes turned to green when the sunset shone through them.

Catching him stare at her, Lightning became impatient and pulled back her hand, much to Noctis' regret. _"Maybe I was too straightforward." _she wondered._ "It must be unlikely for him to trust a stranger that easily. "_

"I'd appreciate if you stopped inspecting me like that." Lightning frowned slightly, turning her gaze away from the man's watchful cobalt eyes. "I believe, I deserve to know your name…at least."

"It's Noctis, Noct for short" he introduced himself as he got on his legs "I presume you were watching over me when I was vulnerable, weren't you? I guess you can have my utmost thanks miss..."

"Lightning. You may call me Light though, since you seem to prefer shorter names" she smiled discreetly at the thought of him shortening his two-syllable name.

"_Light…_ right." he repeated making sure to memorize it "That's a very unique name."

"I have a very deep attachment to it."

"So it's not your true name."

Lightning remained silent as she had a valid reason. Not only because she was used to being called _Light _by her friends and family but also because she had used her real name for her book. If anyone outside her field were to find out she was the world best-selling author, she would most likely have to say goodbye to her private life.

Noctis concluded it was a 'yes' from her and thought there was no need to question about her identity any farther. Both of them remained there in place, each having plenty of things to ask the other but none dared to. From afar, it looked like a ridiculous staring contest.

Yet, Noctis wasn't aware the amount of intenseness his deep blue eyes was stirring Lightning's uneasiness. She wasn't actually used to such stare from strangers. It somehow irritated her how his presence made her slightly self-conscious; it was as if he could break her cool façade with a single flick of fingers. Maybe it was because of his intimidating aura that held a certain intelligence and loyalty.

"You're not from here are you?" asked Noctis, drawing his new acquaintance out of her trance.

Lightning has pressed her lips together as she carefully chose her words. "I'm..."

Something flickered far behind Lightning, enough to alarm the young man about upcoming danger. In a swift move, he dragged the young woman toward his side and broke into a run. Before Lightning could grasp the gravity of their situation, the place they stood just seconds ago got brutally hit by explosives. The bursting blast knocked them off-balance, sending them both to the ground. Noctis got up as quickly as he could and pulled Lightning up.

"We've lingered here for too long. I think they found me again! We have to get away from the beach, neither one of us is safe here!"

Lightning couldn't agree more as she nodded understandingly. There was no time for idle chat. Together, they sprang toward the woods, hoping that the wilderness would confuse and stall their pursuers. Both of them put all the strength in their legs. It seemed so natural for Noctis since he have been escaping with his friends that in course of commotion, he anxiously looked after Lightning.

"Are you keeping up?"

He needed not to worry however; as he turned around, his savior was right next to him. It was surprising how she managed to be so agile in heels and keep pace with his combat boots.

Lightning glared at him shortly before looking forward and chuckled;

"I'm not weak, just focus on the escape road," she reassured him "also, I hope you know where we're headed. I'm not familiar with these woods. Knowing the situation we're in, I can only trust your judgment. So, you better not make me regret it."

The prince grunted to himself. _There's more in her than meets the eye._

* * *

By the time the chasing noises died down, both of the fugitives ran out of breath. It was already night before they knew it. Lightning stared up at the star-strewn sky past the leaves of the Pyrus. On the other side, Noctis plucked out some apples from the tree tossing one to Lightning, which she caught with ease and arched her eyebrow suspiciously.

"We need energy if we want to survive, they will eventually catch up if we remain in one place," he said, meekly, biting the apples hungrily. "Apples may not be the best nourishment but it's better than nothing. Also, nice catch." He finished with a gentle smile.

Lightning regarded the flawless surface of her fruit. Impassively, she collapsed under the tree shadow. Her knees trembled with exhaustion. She glanced up and saw him placing himself next to her, respecting a certain distance. His body obviously giving up to fatigue as well.

Her pale blue eyes met his dark ones. There was something magical about them, or at least that what it seemed to Lightning. Whenever she gazed at them, they soothed her temper. If not, she would have thrown a big tantrum back on the beach.

"Since we've come down to this. Care to explain to me who is chasing _us_?" she asked, her voice steady and demanding. She tried not to sound too bossy, rather than this she wanted to go straight to the point. Noctis gulped – she had every right to know as he indirectly involved her in this whole dog-cat mess. At the same time, her neutrality in this battle could save her life; the less she knew, the better it was. Noctis could never possibly let an innocent person be hurt because of his kingdom, not only because of his role as a national patron but also because he owed her his life.

"Light, although I'm willing to share with you every bit of information that would be aid you during our current situation. There are certain facts I cannot leak out at this moment, especially not here, where we're the most vulnerable." He said, bowing his head. "Right now, my main intention is to thoroughly lead you away from here, harmless, before it gets any worse."

"What's the plan then?"

"My friends are surely looking for me. First, we shall track them down then I promise I will tell you the rest."

"Fair enough." Lightning sighed. She wasn't quite satisfied with the answer but she knew from her experience that safety was at this instant their priority. Noctis gave her a sympathizing smile. He was glad she was understanding but knew from the look of her eyes that she preferred him to be truthful rather than hearing his sugarcoated excuses.

"Lead" said Lightning. She leapt on her feet and stretched her stiff muscles. The prince nodded and grabbed her suitcase. Lightning was about to protest but he interrupted her.

"Allow me to at least carry this. You must be quite worn out from lugging this around considering how heavy it is." He playfully lifted the baggage up and down, assimilating it to a dumbbell.

Lightning grunted at his showcase. Carrying _whatever_ was inside was almost a second habit for her.

"Hmpf! It's not the right time to play a gentleman…"

Noctis couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. Lightning was without doubt a very independent lady. It was rare for Noctis to meet a woman like that, one who would treat him as his equal and wasn't afraid to show her displease without being too hostile. Seeing her stuck on place, the man took a chance and walked ahead of her, taking the suitcase with him.

The proprietor of the luggage was not very content, and quarreling with him over this trivial matter was not what she wanted either.

Lightning pinched her nasal bridge and proceeded behind the mysterious man. She didn't have much choice; she was a foreigner, trapped in a whirlpool of unknown events, and he was in possession of her suitcase...

* * *

**A/N: Ugh it's so painful to write my main OTPs first encounter. Every time my head says: NOW KISS KISS KISS~ but what is a story without character development and twist! (emphasis on TWIST here!) Tell me am I the only one who is like that?**

**I realized Noct and Light are both shy kids if there were to meet each other. Noctis being the hard case as he turns on automatically his "polite kid" mode and Light restrains from being too blunt. (cause everyone know she is and we LUV her for that). By the end, you can see Noctis slowly letting out his playful side in front of Lightning as he realizes she doesn't care for his cool facade. That was what I was trying to include here in case if anyone wonders why they are acting so bipolar. LOL**


End file.
